Option Two
by AnimationGirl
Summary: The Brick Master and the Firefly made their choice and are now left with question of what to do while waiting. Music, water guns and bricks are all good options, but in the end there is only one way to kill the time. "What did one ocean say to the other ocean?"
1. Option Two

A/N: Because that is how I pictured it. First try-out for this category, so bear with me.  
***SPOILER ALERT* **If you haven't watched/played the _entire_ "The Last of Us: Left Behind", then don't read this if you don't want spoilers.

Note; I rewrote this chapter to add some extra details. I am also thinking of making this a two-shot. Thoughts?

I do not own "The Last of Us".

**Option Two **

"C'mon. Let's get outta here."

Wiping away the last tears, Ellie looked up. Now when her vision was not blurry, she could see Riley's face clearly. There was no sign of fear in the dark eyes, but the stare held both sadness and determination. Ellie did not rise from the ground, but instead asked the one question that was filling her mind. "Where?"

Riley stopped walking. Leaning down towards her, she offered her hand. "I don't know. I am just not in the mood for another fight." With a sad smile, she grabbed her friend's hand as Ellie hesitated. "I've had enough of that for now. Let's just… get somewhere safe. Any ideas?"

"Safe?" Ellie asked with a snort. Was it not too late to be _safe_? "It's not like we're going to be greeted with open arms if we – _I _return."

"The school was never one of my options. That place was going to make me lose my mind; infected or not," Riley answered with a slight shrug, being the girl Ellie knew so well. "C'mon, Ellie. Somewhere you want to go?"

Lowering her glance, the girl kicked a piece from the pots she had broken. The fragment flew across the room, clattering against the floor. "Back to the music, I guess," she answered with a shrug. Tears stung behind her eyelids, but Ellie refused to cry again. Riley was still to shed a tear, and she did not want look weak in front of her friend – again.

"Ellie-"

"I know we can't. I'm not stupid, alright? I just-" Grabbing her ponytail, Ellie looked around in despair. Two options, and they had made the choice – so now what? Should they just sit around in front of each other, holding hands while spilling out the secrets they would else have waited to tell until their deathbed? "It felt _good_." The word sounded like a weak cry from the bottom of her sore throat. "I could use that right now."

"Too bad we don't have your tape. I can whistle, if you want to."

Shaking her head, Ellie waved her off, trying to smile at the joke while doing so. "I'll be fine." Her eyes could not help but travel down her arm; towards the blood and the wound. It hurt; a stinging pain that reached the bone. Did Riley's wound hurt too?

"You know what I want to?" Riley slowly came closer. "I want to grab our water guns and _soak you clean_." The lips slowly formed the words; Ellie could not pull her glance away.

"I would win, you know." The comment came out of nowhere, as a weak attemp to lighten up the heavy mood.

"C'mon! Didn't you even see my back there?! I fucking shot one in the head! Beat that, _Brick Master_!" As always, Riley was the _master _of changing the situation into something Ellie could enjoy. Even now with their fates sealed, Ellie could feel the excitement fill her stomach.

Wiping her cheek with the back of her hand, Ellie slowly smiled back. "You didn't even get four windows!" Pausing, she tilted her head. "You know what?" Eyes scanning the area, she walked closer to a pile of junk. There had to be one; this city seemed to be crumbling down everywhere. Kneeling down, she picked up what Riley recognized as a brick. "Rematch."

"You kidding?" Riley grinned, and the excitement in Ellie's stomach got wings and turned into butterflies. "I don't see any cars around here. But… plenty of windows," the girl sighed, eyebrows slowly rising as if she knew what would come to happen.

"What? You scared of losing?" How did her voice turn strong again? The dark thoughts seemed to be fading away, now when everything was useless anyway.

Slowly marching towards her, Riley leaned her face close to hers. "Ready to lose your title, Master?" she asked, not missing a beat.

Meeting her eyes, Ellie's expression faltered. Letting go of the brick, her shoulders sank. Riley was Riley now; _her_ Riley; the Riley who would make her laugh and feel safe in a slowly dying world. But for how long would that be? Riley, _her _Riley, made it seem like losing your mind was easy, something that would be over quickly, something that would not be a problem when they were together. But what if their fate would not turn as poetic as that?

Riley raised an eyebrow, seeing her friend's distress like she always did. "What?"

"Can't we do it later?" The voice was weak again, lowering to the ground along with the green eyes.

"You just challenged me, remember? And I want to smash something too."

"Riley-"

"I'm angry too, alright?" Throwing out her arms, Riley tried to catch her glance. "But breaking things with you used to be fun. So let's throw the damn brick and share to title. _Deal_?" Not waiting for an answer, Riley picked up the brick and turned away.

Following her quietly, Ellie soon found herself staring at scaffold she had already climbed once that day. Riley had already reached the top, now looking down at her with her hand stretched out. "We're not fleeing this time. But the view is too damn good to miss."

With a small sigh, Ellie gave up and grabbed the hand. Soon both girls were sitting on the part of the scaffold that had collapsed. The accident that was the reason why they had not made it. Ellie quietly kicked a metal pipe – mentally cursing it for letting her down.

"What did I tell you?" Riley said as they glanced through the broken window; seeing the empty, cold landscape that was not as peaceful as it looked. "Best view of a dead city." Picking up the brick she had brought along, she handed it to Ellie. It felt heavy in her hand. "You ready to do this?"

Biting her lip, Ellie looked straight forward, focusing on the dying sun. "What's the target?"

"You hit an infected in the head, and I'll forever call you _Brick Master_. No sharing the title."

"I'm crossing my fingers."

Rolling her eyes, Riley chuckled briefly. The sound caused the butterflies to jump up and down; Ellie blushed slightly. "Let's just throw it. See where it lands."

Offering her the brick, Ellie felt her friend's hand under her own, supporting it. "Together. You'll count."

"Alright. Three. Two. Four." Ellie rolled her eyes, her hand almost shaking with excitement. Riley laughed – the butterflies danced. "One… _Go_!"

Together, they threw the brick, but even as they tried to work together, it only flew half as far as if only one person had thrown it. It must have hit different buildings on the way down; Ellie listened closely for a distant scream coming from an unlucky Infected, but the only noises were a dull _thump _every time it crashed into a wall. When everything became quiet again, she suddenly spoke, "Well, that was disappointing."

Riley shrugged at the comment and turned towards her. "You want another go?" Ellie's eyes could not help but focus on the bloodstains that decorated her friend's face.

Finally tearing her glance way, she shook her head carelessly. "Nah, perhaps it just killed it immediately. _Head-shot._ I'm still the Brick Master."

"Forever and always." Riley's eyes were sparkling, but Ellie was unsure if it was because of tears.

Suddenly, Ellie found herself resting against Riley. It was an impulsive reaction caused by the sudden exhaustion. Her sore limbs remembered how she had fled from the Runners – her sore throat reminded her of the outcome. Leaning against Riley's chest, she felt every stiff muscle. Her friend did not seem to mind. "You know what? You are a kick-ass Firefly."

"No, I'm not."

"You kidding? I would've been torn apart if it wasn't for you!" Her voice seemed to echo in the quiet room, and for a moment Ellie wondered how loud they could talk before more infected would be alerted. She hoped they would be left alone for now, and she held back the scream of frustration that had been growing ever since the realization.

Riley moved her body to rest against a pipe; to keep Ellie on her, she held her arms around her. "Same goes for you!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who started shooting like a damn professional!"

Riley leaned her head back, smacking it against the metal. "Nah, you just went totally killer-crazy with a knife!"

Ellie chuckled, but the butterflies seemed to be cramping. The part of her that Riley was talking about – it scared her. And honestly, she believed it scared Riley as well.

"I mean it; your eyes- You should've seen them! _Killer Ellie!"_ Suddenly she fell quiet. Ellie could hear her heartbeat; she could feel the chest moving every time she breathed. "So… You liked my surprise?"

"Loved it," Ellie immediately replied. "I mean, besides getting bitten, it was the time of my life. We should do it again. Totally."

"I mean it, Ellie." Riley's voice was wet; shaking. "Are you… Do you blame me? For bringing you here?"

"'course not." The green eyes travelled upwards to stare at the sky bathed in red. "Not that I wanted it to end like this… But I guess it's a pretty awesome death after all."

Riley hesitated, but then asked, "You scared?"

"Yes," she said honestly, listening to the steady heartbeat. The sound calmed her. "You?"

"A bit."

"Come on; I can't be the only one terrified here!"

Riley chuckled again, her breath tickling her ear. "Alright. I'm about to wet my pants. How does that sound?"

Licking her lip, she considered it. "Better." But after the question, she could not help but wonder if Riley truly meant it. Ellie closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"You're not gonna cry again, are you?"

Opening one eye, she stared directly into Riley's face. "Nope. I am done. It isn't really helping after all." Cuddling against her friend to feel warm, she continued, "And this is quite nice."

"That's one strange thing to say about a bite."

Rolling her eyes, Ellie prepared herself for the sentence her tongue had been playing with ever since Riley had explained their situation. "Look, I know this is going to sound super cheesy, but – I like all _this, _with you, rather than being back at the school, alone."

There was a time before Riley spoke. Heartbeat, breath, heartbeat, breath. Until finally, "Wow… That really was cheesy."

"What?" Ellie asked, turning her expression into a scowl. "No nice words to me? I'm still in the use of some encouragement, you know."

"Fine." Riley placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "How was that?"

The movement had been quick. Soft. She had barely even seen it coming, yet, it felt like the lips were still there. Ellie considered her answer for a long time. "Hmmm… Cheesy."

Riley was gripping her tighter now. "I was right."

"'bout what?"

"This." Riley gave her left arm a squeeze. "This is way better than option one."

For a time, they just sat there, watching the sunset in the distance. Ellie felt like she should be scared, with the coming darkness, the infested lurking around and the bite-mark, but Riley's arms seemed to be able to keep the fear away. She loved those arms.

As the minutes passed, Ellie felt Riley's body turn softer. The muscles were not tense anymore. Breathing in, Ellie enjoyed the familiar smell that belonged to her friend. She had missed having Riley near her when she slept. Feeling calmer herself, Ellie searched for her friend's hand but instead found something else. "No way!"

Riley looked down at her, obviously surprised by the sudden outburst. "What?"

"This!" The girl was holding up something, her arm stretched in triumph. The chances of getting bitten, the chances of the power getting back, the chances of the book to stay in her pocket…

"Really? You still got the freaking pun book?" Riley's voice was clearly impressed, and even if she tried to bring in an annoyed tone, the amusement was too big.

Clearing her throat, Ellie chose a random page. Feeling the worn paper against her fingertips, she started reading out-loud, "What did one ocean say to the other ocean?"

"What?" There was already laughter in Riley's voice, hidden just beneath the word.

As Ellie told her the answer, she smiled, "Nothing; it just waved."

Riley laughed, and for a moment they both felt happy. As the butterflies lived again, Ellie realized that if they could laugh _now _then perhaps this was not as bad as it looked like. If they just forgot about the fact that they would soon be mutated, mindless, bloodthirsty beasts, then this could be the time of their lives. Together. Just enjoying each other. And Ellie realized that she did not regret following Riley to the mall.

"Not that bad," Riley praised her, sighing happily.

"So many pages left…" The sentence was both alarming and amusing. Ellie raised an eyebrow in a smirk, trying to meet Riley's eyes again.

"I just realized something."

Ellie looked up. Riley's voice was serious, but dreaming; the eyes revealed nothing. "What?"

Squeezing the hand that was holding the book, Riley said softly, "You just found a way to make our last days feel like an eternity." Bowing her head, she kissed her lips. "And I love you for that."


	2. Option Three

A/N: So I decided to add one more chapter, just to get the store real ended. Riley's fate still needs to be written, at least that's how my fingers feel.

Thank you for all the support I have received.

I do not own "The Last of Us".

**Option Two**

"Give me one more," Riley demanded, staring at the black sky.

Ellie was leaning against her chest, turning to book to all directions while squinting. "Can't see," she admitted, and the moment after, Riley had switched on her flashlight. "Thank you," she said lightly and chose the joke on the page that she liked the best. "Hear it goes… Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now."

The chest trembled with laughter, but all Ellie managed was a hollow smile as she pieced together the word _alright_. Were they alright? Would it be alright?

It seemed alright for the moment, actually. But the black sky seemed to drag her into the nothingness and only Riley's arms kept her where she was.

Her jaw was shaking slightly as she asked, "You want another one?"

Riley felt warm. Ellie realized it with dread; a small whimper escaped her throat as she understood what it meant.

"What?" her friend asked, tilting her head to look down at her.

"Nothing," Ellie answered quickly, trying not to drop the book with her shaking fingers. Her throat had been cleared so many times that it had started to hurt. "I really wanted a camouflage shirt, but I couldn't find one."

Silence.

"Wow… Is it just me or are those getting more and more lame?" Riley asked her.

"Definitely lame."

"Perhaps you are reading them wrong."

"Wha-?" Ellie threw up her hands; the book landed in her lap. "How can you read _wrong_? There doesn't exactly come instructions with this book!"

Riley's finger crawled over her body, searching for the book. "_You _are supposed to make the joke funny. Look." The fingers found the book and held it up; Riley's eyes read it over Ellie's shoulder. "My friend broke her finger today – but the other hand she was completely fine."

The corners of her lip were raised just a bit; immediately Riley's hand started tickling her stomach. "Told you so!"

When they both bodies relaxed again, Riley quietly asked, "Ellie?"

"What? Another one?"

"Of course, stupid – but I wasn't going to ask for that."

"Then what?"

"Do you feel warm?"

* * *

The stars were growing on the sky. "Riley?"

Too many seconds passed before she received an answer. "What?" Her voice sounded like she had just woken up. Ellie closed her eyes in despair; she was far from able to sleep.

"I'm scared."

"Ellie-"

"I meant it before," she said quietly. "I don't want to die – and I don't want to turn."

Riley's thick voice answered. "I'm scared too. And losing my mind hurts more than expected, but –"

"-there's nothing to do," she finished for her. Her finger nails were digging into her palms. "But I don't want to _lose _you; death or lost mind or whatever."

"You ain't gonna lose me. We'll still be together. We can go scare some soldiers while moaning like freaks. We'll hunt together – I'll share with you if you're too slow."

"That's a disturbing thought."

"I mean it."

"I don't want to be like them," she sighed, feeling cold.

Riley was sweating. "If it gets rid of the headache, it can't be that bad."

* * *

In the morning, none of them could deny the truth.

Riley spoke it with heavy, slow words. "You aren't turning."

"'course I am!" Ellie protested, showing her arm where the blood now had dried. "Look! That's a bite, Riley!"

"You're not sick."

"It'll come, it's just – it's just coming slowly. People turn when they get bitten, and I am not different."

Riley was looking tired, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her friend's eyes. "But you _don't_."

"I am! It makes no sense if-"

"Look at me." Riley gestured to her own body; the pale face, sweaty skin, tired eyes. "Then you."

"I… I feel fine," she admitted, her voice shaking. "But, I don't understand… Makes no sense! I mean, why? Why _me_?" The last word came out as a sigh.

Riley gave her a sad smile. "I always said you were special, didn't I?"

Ellie sat down again, grabbing her head. "No sense," she kept muttering.

After some time, Riley had the courage to say, "I was wrong. 'bout the options." Ellie looked at her, expecting her to explain. "Look, we aren't going to lose our minds together. Why? Because you're crazily lucky, as always. But…" She sighed, trying to remain calm. "I _am_, Ellie."

Ellie sniffed, understanding what she meant. The dirt had been washed off her cheek by the many tears she had shed that night when she thought Riley could not hear her cry. "Back to option one, I guess."

Riley had closed her eyes, breathing in through her nose. "No. Ellie, this-" She pointed at the her friend's bite with a weak hand, "is amazing. It's unreal, but, we got to believe it. I am going to turn, Ellie, and I can hurt you."

For a moment, the girls just stared at each other. Ellie's breathing slowed down. "No."

"You know this is the last thing I want-"

"You fucking kidding me?!" Ellie's outburst silenced her. "You just told me that we fight to be together! Now you want me to-?" She could not finish her sentence, but rushed away from her friend. Turning her back to her, she cried silently. "You can't just do that! That's, that's-"

"Cruel? Unfair?" Riley suggested softly. There were tears in her eyes, but Ellie did not see them. "That's the world, Ellie."

"I'll… I'll do it to myself afterwards. Together, like you said-"

"Ellie. I'm infected – you're not. And trust me, you're too precious to waste a bullet on."

Ellie crossed her arms. "I won't do it."

"I ask you nicely-"

"Why?!" Ellie spun around to face her. "Why should I live? What's the reason for trying to survive?! What should I fight for when you're gone?! Huh?!" Her angry voice was broken with heavy sobs.

For the first time, tears streamed from Riley's dark eyes. "You'll fight to survive because you don't turn. You're the _hope_, Ellie! Do you have any ideas of how long they've been searching for a cure? Ever since this hell started! And you – this is the first hope. Don't waste it."

Ellie's body seemed to crumble to the ground. "I can't," she hissed.

"I'll die because I love you. You'll fight because you love me. It's a fair deal. You can't waste a miracle, Eillie." Taking in a deep breath, she wiped away the tears with a weak hand. "I'll have to go, but I don't want my last memories to be of you like. I want a smile, Ellie, so tell me one last damn bad joke." When Ellie did not react, she pushed further. "Grant a dying girl her wish."

"You want a joke?" Ellie spoke staring at her with empty eyes. "Fine! You know what's a joke?! That happy, peaceful, perfect world you kept dreaming about! The one were good things happen – and stay that way. That's the fucking joke!" She turned her back to her, unable to look at her friend.

"I want that world. And you dreamed of it too. And we'll get it – I'll be there soon and I'll wait for you. I tried to be poetic before and obviously failed, but – you just don't crush the beacon of hope. That's you, Ellie, as cheesy as we are."

"Fuck it," Ellie whispered, tears falling to the floor.

She heard Riley talk from behind her, "You can survive out there, Ellie. Find Marlene and she'll know just what to do. All you need to do it to get to her. You take my gun, and you'll be a badass survivor. Like Angel Knives, you know-"

"Just stop it. Please," Ellie whispered. "We were in this together! Don't back out now. Don't make me feel better when we already agreed how it should end."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. Just promise me that you'll keep fighting. For the cure. For me." Another sigh. "My gun… There's a bullet for every jerk that tries to hurt you. Any idiot, any infected, but not you. Don't kill the _hope_." There was a pause. "And we _will_ be together, you know. 'cause you're my girl."

"Riley…" Ellie turned around, finally brave enough to face her. But what she saw frightened her more than any infected that she had ever seen. "Riley!"

Somehow, the infected girl had managed to move herself towards the edge of the broken window, and was now clutching a metal pole to remain standing. "This is option three, Ellie, and it's the only option. I'm sorry for being wrong."

Then she let go before Ellie could reach her. And Riley fell, because in this world she had no wings, even though she was everything for her Ellie.

And Ellie cursed the world for letting it happen.

"RILEY!"


End file.
